


SHSL Dumbfucks

by nyakuyatogami



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Fluff, Group chat, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of drugs, byakuya and mondo are whipped, i dont know what im doing, this is purely for my entertainment, underage drinking and drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyakuyatogami/pseuds/nyakuyatogami
Summary: a self indulgent gc fic
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> makoto-eggsandbakey  
> byakuya-legsfordays  
> kyoko-#1sherlockkinnie  
> celeste-52cardpickup  
> chihiro-chihirowo  
> taka-hallmonitormaniac  
> mondo-whipped4taka  
> aoi-lagoona  
> sakura-flower  
> hiro-blazeit  
> leon-on3rdbase  
> sayaka-bieberfever  
> yamada-2Dgirlsarelife  
> mukuro-youbetterstayonthatsideofthesteetmf  
> touko-haGAY  
> junko-despairslut

ive decided to make this while stuck at home because i love these and want more 。^‿^｡


	2. in the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> makoto-eggsandbakey  
> byakuya-legsfordays  
> kyoko-#1sherlockkinnie  
> celeste-52cardpickup  
> chihiro-chihirowo  
> taka-hallmonitormaniac  
> mondo-whipped4taka  
> aoi-lagoona  
> sakura-flower  
> hiro-blazeit  
> leon-on3rdbase  
> sayaka-bieberfever  
> yamada-2Dgirlsarelife  
> mukuro-youbetterstayonthatsideofthesteetmf  
> touko-haGAY  
> junko-despairslut

_despairslut has added makoto and 14 others to the chat_

_despairslut has changed the chat name to 'SHSL Dumbfucks'_

despairslut: this will be fun HAHAHAHSHAJS

Byakuya: Absolutely not.

_Byakuya has left 'SHSL Dumbfucks'_

_despairslut has added Byakuya to the chat_

despairslut: no but i fuck with you for trying🖤

Taka: i personally think a class gc is a wonderful idea!!

Byakuya: I hate you all.

Makoto: hi guys !!

Byakuya: ..I hate most of you.

Leon: WHIPPED HAHAHAGAGSHS

_Byakuya has gone offline_

Mondo: fuck yall for waking me up

Taka: insulting your peers isnt very nice of you Mondo!! :(

Mondo: ...sorry

Leon: WHY IS EVERYONE WHIPPEDNEKSKS

Mondo: stfu before i beat you into a baseball

Leon: 🤐 @Hiro help💔

Hiro: BRO IM STAYING OUT OF THIS

Makoto: did you just call your boyfriend bro sksjkwkwak

Hiro: we aren't dating we're bros🙄

Makoto: i LITERALLY walked in on you two making out in the kitchen

Leon: we were wearing socks bro...

Makoto: i- i hate it here

Chihiro: sweet a gc 😈

_Chihiro has changed theirs and 14 others names_

52cardpickup: nice

blazeit: nice

eggsandbakey: nice

on3rdbase: nice

lagoona: nice

flower: nice

youbetterstayonthatsideofthestreetmf: nice

haGAY: nice

#1sherlockkinnie: ...

eggsandbakey: you gotta say it dude

#1sherlockkinnie: not only is my name not original it is also completely stupid so no i will not be participating in this chain

haGAY: well not its just ruined🤨

despairslut: yeah yeah MORE IMPORTANTLY

despairslut: 1. DID YOU JUST HACK INTO MY GC AND 2. WHY DIDNT YOU CHANGE MY NAME

Chihirowo: 1. ... and 2. its too perfect💔

despairslut: HSHAJSJAJAHAH DAMN RIGHT

Bieberfever: WHYS MINE BIEBER FEVER THAGSJSJSKSKS

Chihirowo: not u forgetting the jb poster in ur room🤨🤨

_Bieberfever has gone offline_


	3. Leon has a bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> makoto-eggsandbakey  
> byakuya-legsfordays  
> kyoko-#1sherlockkinnie  
> celeste-52cardpickup  
> chihiro-chihirowo  
> taka-hallmonitormaniac  
> mondo-whipped4taka  
> aoi-lagoona  
> sakura-flower  
> hiro-blazeit  
> leon-on3rdbase  
> sayaka-bieberfever  
> yamada-2Dgirlsarelife  
> mukuro-youbetterstayonthatsideofthestreetmf  
> touko-haGAY  
> junko-despairslut

** 12:19pm **

chihirowo: EVERYBODY SCREAMMMMMM ITS ALMOST HALLOWEEN 

eggsandbakey: DO THE TRICK OR TREEAAT

lagoona: HAVWHSHAJJA WHAT ARE YALL GOING AS !!

legsfordays: ...I find it quite childish you all want to participate in such a juvenile activity such as “Trick or Treating”.

eggsandbakey: ...

eggsandbakey: im going as an egg and komarus going as toast 

legsfordays: .

_ legsfordays has left the chat _

eggsandbakey: :(

lagoona: now that the wicked witch is gone 😜 ...im going as peanut butter and sakuras gonna be my jelly 🖤🖤

whipped4taka: im not going 🤨

hallmonitormaniac: :( 

whipped4taka: nvm 

hallmonitormaniac: :) 

on3rdbase: WHIPPED HAHAJSJAJ

whipped4taka: ill give u 10 seconds.

on3rdbase: YALLL?!?!1!111 HELP??2?2?2

hallmonitormaniac: Mondo it is against the rules to cause harm to your classmates !!

bieberfever: YALL SJEJKSS WHY IS MONDO RUNNING DOWN THE HALL

hallmonitormaniac: is everyone ignoring me?!

eggsandbakey: HES BANGING ON LEONS DOOR?!?2!!22 PLEASE EMEJWKWKW

hallmonitormaniac: please stop this behavior immediately!!

_ eggsandbakey has added legsfordays to the chat _

eggsandbakey: LOOK AT THISNSS???1?2!2

legsfordays: As much as I hate this chat this is quite entertaining.

chihirowo: MONDO BROKE DOWN LEONS DOOR I- KEJEKKSKSKSLA WHAT THE HELL HAHAHA

hallmonitormaniac: CHIHIRO LANGUAGE !!

chihirowo: sorz dad lol- I HEAR LEON SCREAMING BYE I GOTTA SEE THIS

hallmonitormaniac: why won’t anyone listen to me and follow the rules ??!

haGAY: yall hear sumn 🤨🤨

whipped4taka: i just got done beating leon do u want to be next

hallmonitormaniac: please don’t threaten our peers !!

haGAY: you cant hit a girl !

whipped4taka: youre a girl???

haGAY:  😐

_ haGAY has left the chat _

on3rdbase: i hurt...all over 😭

hallmonitormaniac: i can’t believe this !

whipped4taka: sorry babe :(

on3rdbase: WHI- nvm actually  😅

whipped4taka: good choice.

hallmonitormaniac: MONDO!

whipped4taka:  😞

** 5:32pm  **

blazeit: yo who bruised up my boyf :(

eggsandbakey: boyf

blazeit: BRO********

eggsandbakey: mhm. anyways it was mondo 

hallmonitormaniac: i did not approve!!

52cardpickup: you all are idiotic.

legsfordays: I must agree.

eggsandbakey: :(

legsfordays: Everyone except my Makoto.

on3rdbase: MY MAKOTOIRISKSKKSS

legsfordays: Don’t you think you have enough bruises for today? 

on3rdbase: dick.

legsfordays: Wow. Original. Almost as original as the first 500 times you’ve called me that.

eggsandbakey: be nice kuya :(

legsfordays: ...

legsfordays: I apologize Leon.

on3rdbase: WHIPPED WNEJKWKWKW

legsfordays: .

legsfordays: Run.

on3rdbase: NOT AGAIN PLEASE 😭😭

hallmonitormaniac: PLEASE DO NOT HARM YOUR CLASSMATES!

#1sherlockkinnie: may i ask why Byakuya is chasing Leon down the hall with a baseball bat?

52cardpickup: because they are all unbelievably stupid

eggsandbakey: yeah ❤️

chihirowo: PEOWKKWKWKW ??1?1?1?1)$2&2&2 I CANT TELL IF LEON IS JUST UNCONSCIOUS OR DEAD SNJSKSKS

hallmonitormaniac: WHAT???

hallmonitormaniac: I SHALL GET MIKAN FROM CLASS 77 RIGHT AWAY DO NOT WORRY!!

chihirowo: we weren’t  ❤️

hallmonitormaniac: CHIHIRO!

chihirowo: sorry dad 🤥

eggsandbakey: i hate it here????2$22

legsfordays: Me as well Makoto.


	4. halloween chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> makoto-eggsandbakey  
> byakuya-legsfordays  
> kyoko-#1sherlockkinnie  
> celeste-52cardpickup  
> chihiro-chihirowo  
> taka-hallmonitormaniac  
> mondo-whipped4taka  
> aoi-lagoona  
> sakura-flower  
> hiro-blazeit  
> leon-on3rdbase  
> sayaka-bieberfever  
> yamada-2Dgirlsarelife  
> mukuro-youbetterstayonthatsideofthesteetmf  
> touko-haGAY  
> junko-despairslut

** 9:51am **

eggsandbakey: happy halloween guys!! 

lagoona: YA HOO ITS HALLOWEEN!!! WHO WANTS TO GO TRICK OR TREATING WITH ME AND SAKURA!

flower: yes it would be a pleasure to have any of you join us

eggsandbakey: me and byakuya will go !

legsfordays: 1. Byakuya and I*** and 2. Absolutely not.

eggsandbakey: CMON ITLL BE FUN I PROMISE 

legsfordays: Fine.

#1sherlockkinnie: Celeste and I would also enjoy accompanying you trick or treating

#1sherlockkinnie: i will be going as Sherlock 

legsfordays: For the 4th year in a row? Original.

eggsandbakey: stop typing like u have a stick up ur ass

on3rdbase: dude he probably does

eggsandbakey: hes not THAT bad :(

on3rdbase: yes he is

blazeit: yes he is

52cardpickup: yes he is

chihirowo: yes he is

whipped4taka: yes he is

lagoona: yes he is

haGAY: yes he is

#1sherlockkinnie: yes he is

youbetterstayonthatsideofthestreetmf: yes he is

despairslut: yes he is

hallmonitormaniac: yes he is

2Dgirlsarelife: yes he is

flower: yes he is

bieberfever: yes he is

legsfordays: .

legsfordays: Yes i am.

eggsandbakey: IEUKWKWKWJWKW FUCK YALLKEKWKWKW

———————————————————————

** 6:21pm **

_ aoi has added Sakura and 4 others to the chat _

_ aoi has named the chat ‘trick or treat bros 👻 ’ _

_ aoi has changed theirs and 5 others names _

fishie: WHERE ARE YALLSKKSKS

fitnessgf: yes we are waiting by the main doors

luckduck: byakuya wont come out of the bathroom cause he said his costume looks stupid :(

richierich: I look far from presentable.

luckduck: ur literally just going as a vampire it cant be THAT bad

richierich: Fine. Makoto and I will be there shortly.

bluesclues: Celeste and I are heading there now

luckduck: whats she going as again?

bluesclues: she is my Watson

luckduck: gay

richierich: You’re not one to talk Makoto 

luckduck: SHUT UPSLWKKWKWKW

———————————————————————

** 1:47am **

** SHSL Dumbfucks  **

legsfordays: hhhhbbbgggbbnsheh

legsfordays: iss tgis tge arbys 😜😜

blazeit: ur acting higher than me wtf dude

legsfordays: im only 6’1??????

eggsandbakey: we all went back to my room and got drunk but we didnt know kuya was such a lightweight so now he’s literally gone insane

legsfordays: :( 

despairslut: YALL ARE HAVING A PARTY WITHOUT ME??? NO FAIR IM COMING OVER

#1sherlockkinnie: i would hardly call this a party...more like all of us watching Byakuya alternating between trying to make out with Makoto and throwing up on the floor

despairslut: EVEN BETTER ILL BE RIGHT THERE

youbetterstayonthatsideofthestreetmf: why is my sister running in the hall with a camera ??

eggsandbakey: oh god 


End file.
